SonAmy Inner Struggles
by budder5151
Summary: Amy's heart has been broken by her beloved Sonic, after he finally tells her how he really feels towards her. Walking away from Sonic, she bumps into Shadow, who notices she's clearly upset about something. With Shadow showing new emotions towards Amy, will she forget about Sonic and start to develop new feelings, or hold onto her love for her childhood hero?


**Sonic's POV:**

 _Ugh she's always chasing me! I just want some peace and quiet without Amy interrupting me!_

"Soniiiiic! Hey, wait up!"

 _I literally can't get away from this girl!_

 _No matter how far I run, she always manages to somehow find me!_

"Whad'ya want this time Amy?"

"I just wanna spend some time with my Sonic, of course!'

"Amy, I have other things to worry about at the moment. Don't you have to see Cream or somethin'?"

 _I usually make excuses up so she leaves me alone, I mean, sure I feel guilty for lying, but geez, I need some time to myself y'know._

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

 _Shit! She hasn't asked me this before!_

 _I am officially screwed._

"Uh…y'know, the usual…"

"The usual? Never heard of that one before."

 _Yup, officially screwed._

"Haha, yeah. Just running and helping Tails…and stuff."

' _And stuff', what were you thinking Sonic! That sounds like crap!_

"Oh, come on, Sonic! I'm usually pretty gullible, but I'm not _that_ stupid!"

 _Oh man, she looks pissed!_

 _Please don't kill me please don't kill me!_

"You know what, Sonic? I don't even care anymore. If you're _honestly_ gonna stoop so low, to the point where you're lying to me, instead of just straight out telling me the truth, I won't bother 'wasting' your time anymore."

 _Amy doesn't seem angry? More upset really, maybe I should leave her alone for a while._

But before I knew it, Amy had already started to walk away.

I easily caught up to her, but she kept trying to walk ahead of me.

"Look, Amy. I'm sorry for always running away and lying to you, but ya gotta give me some space!"

Amy stopped walking and slowly turned around. Before she looked at me, I saw her wipe a tear away.

Slowly raising her head to look up at me, she simply smiled and said:

"It's okay, Sonic. I get it. Go and have some fun."

Gobsmacked at her subtle response, I automatically felt the need to follow her.

I grabbed her arm pulling her towards me and she let out a small gasp of shock.

"Sonic. You need to leave."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is A-Okay!'

 _Okay, something is definitely wrong. She was almost angry with me a few minutes ago, almost crying a second, and now she's saying everything's okay?_

 _This is not the Amy I know._

"Amy. This isn't you. Not the real you, anyway. You'd still be mad at me for lying to you, not all 'A-Okay' ish."

"Just…please. Leave me alone. This is what you wanted too, right?"

I was shocked. She was so right it almost felt wrong.

I've always wanted Amy to stop chasing after me, but deep down inside, I've always enjoyed the attention.

I let loose of the grip on Amy's arm, and I let her go.

Just like that.

 **Amy's POV:**

He let loose of my arm, and there's my opening;

To finally let Sonic have the peace he's always wanted.

I started to walk away, and finally Sonic had stopped walking after me.

I didn't know where to go, but I was exhausted. After the chasing and the arguing, I was beat down.

Not sure where I was really going, I looked at my phone for directions to my house, when I saw a notification pop up.

Of course. It was Sonic.

" _Ames, I'm really sorry. Please message me back."_

I wasn't in the mood for Sonic, so I ignored the message and continued to search for directions to my house.

 _A 45-minute walk? Hopefully I don't run into anyone else. I just want to sleep on the couch and watch some chick flicks – like I always do._

I continued to follow my phone's directions, and what five minutes seemed to be, felt like an hour.

Still thinking about what I said to Sonic earlier, I tried convincing myself that I wasn't annoying. That Sonic still liked me, even as just a friend.

But I can't.

All of the memories passed my mind as if they had happened just a second ago. And all I can recall is myself chasing after someone that doesn't even want to look at me, let alone date me.

I stopped myself from walking and cleared my head when I bumped into none other than Shadow The Hedgehog.

Clearly embarrassed I backed off and apologised, I swear I always accidentally run into Shadow.

"Ohmygosh! I am so, so sorry!"

" _Hmph._ It's fine"

As stubborn as Shadow is, he sounded _different._ I wasn't exactly sure what, but I could easily tell something was off.

I grabbed his shoulder, just as a gesture to show comfort and support, but I quickly released my grip and realised Shadow isn't really the 'lovey dovey' and 'emotional' type of guy.

"What was that for?"

"Oh, sorry, just thought something was wrong, haha."

He turned around and met my eyes immediately. I tried searching his eyes for sadness, anger, _some_ type of emotion, but there was nothing, just silence and emptiness, really. Kind of creeps me out sometimes.

"Nothing's wrong. And even if there was, why would I tell someone with the likes of you?"

 _Damn, his voice is deep. Much better than Sonic's…_

 _OHMYGOSH!_

 _What am I thinking! Shadow isn't someone to think about in that way!_

 _How stupid can I really be?_

"I-I'm sorry, just trying to help…"

"Just like you help Sonic?"

"Don't talk about him around me."

"I thought you loved him?"

 _Love?_

 _What even is love?_

 _Obviously not chasing people around all day, that's for sure._

"N-No…"

I lower my head shamefully. All I feel is pain and guilt.

" _Hmph._ If you say so."

As soon as he finished I felt my face heat up and my eyes became blurry.

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no oh no!_

 _I cannot cry in front of Shadow! He's gonna think I'm some whimp or something!_

"Amy?"

I turned my head away and wiped my tears from my eyes and I turned back and smiled at him.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Clearly you're the one that isn't okay."

He folded his arms, as usual, and _actually_ looked at me with sympathy.

"Look, Shadow. I'm just s-so confused…"

 _Ah shit! Here they come. Good one Amy!_

I couldn't help it. I let loose my tears as if there was no one around, and seeking comfort, I immediately lunged into Shadow's chest.

I felt him jump a little bit, but he readjusted and surprisingly, he pulled me closer towards him.

"S-shadow?"

I let go slightly and moved my head to look up at him, but I didn't get a response. At least I knew I had someone to at least comfort me for a few minutes made me feel so _relaxed._

"Just be quiet."

I obeyed him, and let his soft chest fur rub against my face.

 _I never knew he felt so soft…_

 _Or had emotions for anyone else, besides Maria, of course._

About 10 minutes had passed and he let go of me.

"Feel any better yet?"

"Yeah…thanks Shadow, that's just what I needed."

"It's getting late. You should get going and respond to Faker's text."

"Y-yeah I should."

He started to walk off when something jumped into my mind.

"Hey, Shadow!"

"What?"

"How did you know that Sonic messaged me?"

He smirked and began walking off again.

"I'm the Ultimate Life Form. Hearing things from far distances isn't hard."

 _Well that makes sense._

I went to say goodbye, but he'd already teleported and left.


End file.
